Shooting Star
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Takdir. Pertemuan mereka di kamar 144 di sebuah Rumah sakit. Kesedihan yang mereka rasakan bersama, membuat mereka menjadi 'Sahabat' yang sangat dekat. Namun bagaimana jika Ichigo tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Rukia untuk selamanya? R&R please !


"Shooting Star"

Author: Nacchan Sakura / Nabila R.a

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

A/N

Minna-sama konnichiwa *bows*  
ini pertama kalinya banget aku bikin fanfic di fandom Bleach haha XD

Karena biasanya aku cuma bikin fanfic di Fandom TRC atau CCS XD

Mungkin agak garing, tpi cerita ini terinspirasi dari ide awal saya buat bikin cerpen di sekolah =="

Maaf kalau banyak typo :D

Hmm, selamat membaca aja deh :3

Jaa!

-Nacchan Sakura-

Ah, P/S: kalau mau kebawa 'Feel' nya, pas baca fanfic ini coba deh sambil dengerin lagu "SONIC BOOM" – Maaya sakamoto. Lagunya sedih, cocok sama fanfic ini. Aku aja sampe nangis haha :-j

Atau ga, lagu Chrisye yang judulnya.. apa ya? Saya lupa. Pokoknya liriknya "Mengapa terjadi, pada dirimu. Aku tak percaya kau telah tiadaaa~~" #digeplak

Atau "When you're gone" – Avril Lavigne

Mau lebih sedih lagi? Bayangkan kalau ini posisi kalian sama org yang kalian sayang. Sahabat, kakak, orang tua atau pacar. Pasti nangis. - saran sesat

-Ichigo POV-

Gadis itu menatap jendela dengan mata yang 'kosong'. Tidak ada pantulan apapun di bola matanya yang berwarna hitam itu. Entah apa yang ia lihat, ia hanya terdiam, memandang langit.

"Ichigo! Cepat berbaring, kau belum pulih betul kan? Di kamar baru mu sekarang ini kau tidak sendirian. Kau ditemani gadis ini."

"Ah.. Suster Yoruichi, Siapa gadis itu?" Tanyaku

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Dia menderita amnesia karena kecelakaan. Orang tuanya meninggal, dan dia kehilangan ingatan. Dia betul-betul sendiri." Jawab Suster Yoruichi yang terkandang kupanggil 'Yoruichi' saja

"Begitu, ya?"

Entah kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan gadis itu. Pandangannya yang kosong terlihat mempesona di mataku. Rukia.. kuchiki.

-xxxx-

Suster Yoruichi meninggalkan ruangan baru ku ini, dan aku pun ditinggal hanya berdua dengan Rukia Kuchiki yang tepat berada di depanku. Dia masih menatap ke luar jendela.

Apa dia memandang langit yang biru?

Apa dia memandang awan yang putih dan jernih?

Atau.. dia memandang bungan Sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya?

"Hey, kau. Rukia Kuchiki." Aku yang mulai penasaran pun berbicara padanya.

Cukup lama untuk mendapatkan respon darinya, tetapi sesaat setelah aku memanggilnya, dia menoleh kpadaku. Dan matanya kini tidak menunjukkan tatapan kosong, di bola matanya terpantul wajahku.

"Kau.. memanggilku?" Jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar lesu. Seperti tak ada harapan hidup.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu. Aku bosan, jadi setidaknya kalau ada orang di depanku, aku akan mengajaknya bicara agar aku tidak bosan."  
"Oh."

Hanya 'Oh' saja? Reaksi yang ia berikan padaku sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia memang membuatku sedikit penasaran, namun ternyata mengesalkan juga. Setelah menjawabku, dia kembali menatap jendela, dengan tatapan kosongnya yang.. Ya, tidak memantulkan apapun di bola matanya. Aku pun mulai sedikit kesal.

"Oi! Kalau kau disapa atau ditanya oleh seseorang, setidaknya jawablah dengan sopan dan lontarkanlah senyum pada orang yang mengajakmu bicara. Kau ini bodoh ya?" aku menyentaknya, namun hebatnya wajahnya sangat datar, tidak ada reaksi terkejut darinya. Apa gadis ini Alien?

"Siapa… namamu?" Tanya Rukia

Apa-apaan dia? Sudah kusentak, tak ada reaksi. Sekarang dia malah menanyakan namaku? Aneh.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichi..go.. . Nama mu aneh."

*Jleeebb*

"Diam! Namaku memang aneh, lalu kenapa?" Aku mulai marah.

"Haha, Tapi kau juga orang yang aneh. Sesuai dengan namamu." Dia tertawa kecil dan reaksinya sama, dingin.

"Diam kau! Kau…!"

"Salam kenal, Ichigo."

Kata-katanya yang seolah menekan, didukung dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Membuatku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku, membuatku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona.

"Salam kenal.. Rukia." 

-xxxx-

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Gadis bernama Rukia itu

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Iya. Kalau kau sudah cerita, nanti giliranku yang bercerita."

Hmm, kelihatannya dia tidak mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yoruichi tadi ya? Dia betul-betul 'kosong' rupanya.

"Penyakit."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia

"Leukemia. Sudah lama aku ada di rumah sakit ini. Karena leukemia. Aku sebenarnya ingin hidup bebas dan normal seperti anak lainnya. Aku juga bosan berada di rumah sakit terus. Tapi jika aku tidak diam disini, aku akan mati."

Sakit sekali rasanya menceritakan kekurangan diri sendiri. Aku tahu sebenarnya hidupku tak akan lama. Aku tahu sebenarnya yang ingin kulakukan adalah menangis. Tapi.. itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Begitu ya. Tapi.. kudengar leukemia bisa sembuh dengan beberapa pengobatan dan terapi, walau butuh waktu lama. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bisa.. hidup lebih lama. Walaupun tidak lama juga, hargailah hidupmu, nafasmu sampai saat ini. Karena ada juga orang justru masih ingin hidup, namun mereka tak bisa.."

"Ya.. terima kasih."

"Nah, mau mendengar alasanku ada disini?"

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau apa alasannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

"Ya."

Dia memulai ceritanya dengan senyum yang hampa. Walau mulutnya tersenyum, matanya tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk tersenyum sama sekali. Dan dia pun memulai ceritanya.

"Jujur saja, aku sendiri bingung kenapa ada di sini pada awalnya. Saat aku tersadar, semuanya kosong. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku. Kenapa aku disini. Siapa namaku. Apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu, semuanya. Sampai aku diberitahu sesuatu yang menyakitkan oleh Dokter Rumah Sakit ini bahwa orang tua dan kakak ku sudah meninggal. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku sendirian. Duniaku… begitu geklap."

Matanya yang selalu memiliki 'kekosongan' mulai menitikan air mata. Air mata yang terjatuh itu terkena kilauan cahaya matahari. Sungguh cantik. Seperti permata. Permata yang tajam. Menusuk, menyakitkan, dan.. terasa sedih.

".. Maaf, aku sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak enak ya.." Aku merasa bersalah.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak memintaku untuk bercerita, aku yang ingin mengatakannya. Lagipula, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sudah membuatmu bercerita tentang penyakitmu.."

Suasana menjadi hening. Kami tertunduk. Kami sama-sama merasakan kesedihan. Aku yang tahu hidupku tak akan lama, Rukia yang tahu bahwa dia hanya sendirian saja. Aku dan dia sama-sama tidak ada semangat untuk menjalani hidup ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit nanti? Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya ku. Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Aku mempunyai saudara jauh, kemarin dia menjengukku. Namanya Orihime. Mungkin dia akan tinggal bersamaku, kebetulan dia juga sendirian."

"Begitu, ya.." Jawabku

"Hey, kalau Ichigo bagaimana? Seperti apa keluargamu?"

"Ah? Keluarga ku.. berisik. Ayahku orang yang narsis dan selalu bertingkah aneh. Kedua adik perempuanku selalu kerepotan menghadapinya. Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tidak bisa tenang, sungguh menyebalkan. … Tapi, menyenangkan."

"Hmm, sepertinya menyenangkan ya. Bisa terbayang suasana di rumahmu, pasti penuh tawa" Ucap Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Begitulah."

Kami tertawa bersama. Rasanya suasana mulai menghangat disitu. Matahari mulai tenggelam, hari sudah semakin sore.

"Sekali lagi, Salam kenal ya, Ichigo." Kali ini Rukia tertawa padaku tanpa tatapan kosong, senyumnya terlihat tulus.

"Ya, Rukia. Salam kenal.. Teman." Ucapku.

Sejak saat itu, kami selalu bersama-sama. Kami menjadi dekat. Entah sudah berapa kali kami bertengkar mulut karena sesuatu, kami berebut jatah cemilan, membuat kesal Yoruichi dan kabur dari rumah sakit menuju sebuah ladang bunga untuk mencari udara segar. Kami sudah seperti adik-kakak, sahabat, apapun itu. Kami sudah seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Perasaan ini.. apa benar hanya sebatas untuk "Sahabat"?.

"Rukia! Ayo kita ke ladang bunga itu lagi. Bunga tulip yang kita tanam waktu itu sudah mulai mekar." Ajakku

"Ayo saja! Tapi apa tidak apa-apa menyelinap keluar malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ketahuan ko. Pakai jaketmu, di luar dingin"

"Ya!"

Kami menyelinap ke luar rumah sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini kami nekad keluar di malam hari, berlari menuju ladang bunga yang biasa kami kunjungi. Letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Kami harus melewati jalan raya dan juga jalan sempit di antara gedung-gedung. Dan akhirnya, kami sampai. Di ladang bunga yang berada di kebun yang sangat luas namun tak terurus, dibalik sebuah gedung.

"Lihat, itu bunga tulip nya."

"Ah, tapi masih kecil ya. Kuharap bunga ini cepat tumbuh besar." Ucap Rukia, dia memegang mahkota bunga Tulip itu.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Kami pun duduk di dekat bunga tulip yang kami tanam, menatap langit malam. Penuh bintang kecil berkilauan, dan juga sang bulan yang berada di tengah-tengah para bintang kecil.

"Ano.. Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya sejak tadi siang, hanya saja tidak ada waktu untuk mengatakannya dan lagi di rumah sakit terlalu banyak orang. Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

"A.. ada apa?" Aku mulai sedikit berdebar, namun perasaanku pun tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok."

Aku terkejut. Aku memalingkan wajahku, dan tertunduk sesaat. Aku senang akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, namun itu berarti dia tak akan ada di sampingku lagi. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sedihku, aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Akhirnya kau sudah pulih juga. Selamat,Rukia." Akhirnya, itu yang kuucapkan. Berlawanan sekali dengan sisi hatiku. Terpaksa aku pun menggunakan senyum palsu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku juga ingin mengatakan, bahwa 1 bulan bersamamu di rumah sakit sungguh menyenangkan. Kau selalu ada untukku, aku tidak kesepian lagi. Aku tidak sendirian. Terima kasih, sungguh terima kasih, Ichigo.." Rukia tersenyum, namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Semua perasaannya menjadi satu. Senang, sedih. Semuanya.

Aku memeluk Rukia. Kukatakan padanya untuk jangan menangis, namun tangisannya terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku.. tidak mau.. meninggalkan Ichigo.." Ucap Rukia di tengah isak tangisannya

"Daijoubu da yo.. aku akan tetap selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku. Mungkin akan lama, tapi tunggulah sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Kita akan bersama lagi."

"Un. Aku pun akan sesering mungkin menjengukmu. Dan, Ichigo.. apakah kau bisa, menyelinap keluar rumah sakit di tanggal 10 mei?"

"Mungkin aku bisa. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di hari itu, disini. Saat malam hari, seperti saat ini. Boleh… 'kan?" ucap Rukia. Dia tersenyum, dan pipinya terlihat berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Boleh saja. Ayo kita bertemu hari itu. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu hari itu." Jawabku

"A.. aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu! Maka dari itu, aku pasti akan datang. Kau juga, berjanjilah akan datang." Rukia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

"Apa? Janji jari kelingking?" Tanyaku

"Iya. Sedikit kekanakkan, tapi…"

"Haha, baiklah."

Kami melakukan janji jari kelingking, seperti anak-anak. Kami juga bernyanyi.

'janji jari kelingking, siapa yang tidak menepati janjinya akan memakan seribu jarum!'

Di tengah tawa kami, kami melihat sebuah bintang jatuh.

"Ichigo! Lihat, bintang jatuh! Ayo kita ajukan permohonan kita!"

"Iya!"

Kami pun mengucapkan permohonan.

'Semoga aku bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan bisa berada di sisinya, selamanya..'

"Umm, sudah? Ayo kita pulang! Nanti suster Yoruichi bisa marah lagi kalau kita ketahuan."

"Iya, ayo pulang. Rukia."

Kami pun kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Kami berjalan dengan pelan, sambil bergandengan tangan. Langkah kaki kami sangat, sangaat lambat. Kami merasa tidak ingin waktu cepat berlalu, ingin terus tetap seperti ini. Namun selambat apapun kami berjalan, waktu tetap mengalir. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit, dan akhirnya kami kembali tidur. Menunggu hari esok dimana Rukia akan pulang dan meninggalkanku.

-Esok hari nya-

"Ichigo, Selamat pagi."

Aku membuka mataku, saat aku terbangun, terlihat sosok Rukia. Dia membawa koper berisi baju-bajunya, dan pakaian rumah sakitnya telah diganti dengan kaos dan rok berwarna biru. Perban di kepalanya pun sudah hilang. Dia betul-betul akan pulang hari ini.

"Pagi, Rukia." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Aku, akan pulang sekarang. Mungkin, memang agak terburu-buru, tapi.. aku harus membantu saudaraku yang akan tinggal bersamaku. Maaf ya.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tanggal 10 Mei, kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Seminggu itu tidak lama ko. Jadi bersabarlah. " Aku mengelus rambut Rukia yang pendek dan berwarna hitam.

"Iya! Karena kita sudah berjanji." Rukia tersenyum, senyumannya yang paling ceria.

Akhirnya Rukia pun meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Dia menutup pintu kamar nomor 144 ini. Bayangannya terlihat memudar. Langkah kaki nya terdengar semakin jauh. Tempat tidur yang ditempati Rukia pun kini.. sudah ditempati oleh orang lain yang tidak kukenal.

"Ugh."

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerangku. Kepala ku seperti akan meledak. Seperti ada yang memaksa untuk mengeluarkan semua isi kepalaku. Sakit sekali. Aku menahan rasa sakit itu. Aku menahannya, terus, terus. Sampai rasa sakit itu tidak begitu menyerangku lagi. Tiba-tiba aku terbatuk. Aneh, apa aku terkena masuk angin?

"Tes"

Suara.. seperti tetesan air? Dimana?

Tidak.. warnanya merah.

Darah?

Darimana asalnya? Aku tidak terluka kan?

"Uhuk!"

Darah menetes lagi. Dari telapak tangan kanan ku. Telapak tangan kananku yang.. menutupi mulutku.

Darah ini.. keluar dari mulutku? 

Tiba-tiba kesadaranku hilang. Aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Aku menjatuhkan nampan di atas meja di sebelah kasur ku. Nampan itu terjatuh, memecahkan piring berisi makanan, segelas air dan ber botol-botol obat yang disediakan untukku.

Ada apa… Ini ?

"Ichigo! Dokter, keadaan ichigo--!" terdengar samar-samar suara Yoruichi. Ah..

"Bawa dia ke ruang UGD, cepat! Leukimia nya mungkin sudah semakin parah!"

Ah.. aku sampai lupa kalau aku ini terkena leukemia.

Karena Rukia bersamaku, aku jadi tidak begitu memikirkan tentang penyakitku.

Karena aku tertawa bersama Rukia setiap harinya, aku merasa hidupku bisa lebih lama lagi.

Karena Rukia berada di sampingku.. Aku berubah.

Tapi kau sudah pergi, Rukia..

Kembalilah, Rukia!

Tolong aku!

-xxxxxx-

3 Mei.

Aku terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang UGD. Dokter mengatakan penyakitku sudah sampai batasnya. Namun mereka bilang akan berusaha semampunya untuk menyembuhkanku.

4 Mei.

Aku mulai tersadar. Namun, aku sangat kacau. Pikiranku teracak. Rasa sakit di kepalaku terkadang timbul dan itu membuatku sulit untuk berpikir. Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan?

5 Mei.

Masih sama. Keadaanku tidak membaik. Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi. Kini botol-botol obat yang harus kumakan bertambah. Batuk darahku pun semakin parah. Apa aku.. akan mati?

6 Mei.

Aku melihat ke arah kalender, disana tertulis angka 6. Aku seperti menunggu kalender itu untuk mengganti angkanya menjadi angka 10. Kenapa?

7 Mei.

Aku tidak tersadar lagi. Aku bermimpi di ke-tidak sadaranku. Di mimpi itu ada seorang gadis manis. Dia seperti malaikat, dia seperti menungguku di atas bukit, di sebelah bunga tulip, dan di malam hari saat bintang jatuh menyinari. Dia memanggil namaku, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah, Ichigo!"

Tapi aku… tidak bisa menggapai tangannya. Kegelapan tiba-tiba menarikku, dan bayangnya lenyap dari depan mataku. Siapa? Ah.. kepalaku seperti menolak untuk mengingatnya.

8 Mei.

Kali itu, aku masih belum tersadar. Dan aku bermimpi lagi. Aku bermimpi dimana di depanku ada seribu jarum. Dan aku meminumnya. Di depanku, aku melihat diriku sendiri. Diriku yang satunya lagi berkata sesuatu padaku.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu. Kau harus membayar ganjarannya."

9 Mei.

Aku tersadar, dari mimpi burukku. Dan saat kulihat lagi kalender, itu sudah menunjukkan angka 9. Aku berusaha mengingat di tengah rasa sakitku. Ya.. janji. Di ladang bunga, pada malam hari. Bintang jatuh, Bunga tulip. Rukia!

"Yoruichi! Tolong, besok, biarkan aku pergi dari rumah sakit untuk sebentar saja! Aku.. mempunyai janji bersama Rukia Di ladang bunga! Kumohon!"

"Tidak! Apa kau bodoh, kau ingin mati?"

"Kumohon, Yoruichi! Kumohon!"

Yoruichi terdiam. Akhirnya dia menarik nafas, dan dia pun menjawabku.

"Baiklah.. keras kepala. Tapi kau tidak boleh protes. Aku akan mengantarmu besok jam 7 malam menggunakan motorku. Tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun, dan aku hanya ingin melakukan ini sekali! Mengerti?"

".. Iya! Terima kasih, Yoruichi!" Jawabku

"Sekarang tidurlah. Agar besok kau sedikit semangat."

"Ya. Selamat tidur, Yoruichi."

Malam itu aku sangat senang, rasanya tidak bisa sabar menunggu hari esok. Aku pun sulit untuk bisa tertidur. Namun akhirnya mataku terpejam juga.

Ya, terpejam..

Untuk selamanya.

10 Mei.

Tubuhku ringan. Rasa sakitku seperti melayang entah kemana. Aku merasa sudah hidup bebas. Namun sekelilingku kosong, dipenuhi cahaya. Dimana aku? Mimpi? Aku harus cepat terbangun. Aku harus menepati janjiku. Tapi.. kenapa.. aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang? Ini dimana?

-xxxxxxx-

-Yoruichi POV-

"Ichigo! Cepat bangun, kau hebat sekali bisa tertidur sampai jam 5 sore. Ichigo! Ban---" Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ya tuhan, badannya dingin sekali. Denyut jantungnya lemah, nafasnya…"

Tidak, tidak mungkin!

"Dokter! Ichigo kritis! Dia tidak bernafas! Kumohon, selamatkan dia sebelum terlambat! Tolong!" Aku berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Dokter Urahara. Dia pun berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung Ichigo. Namun berkali-kali ia mencobanya, Ichigo..

Tidak membuka matanya lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan, Yoruichi."

Dokter Urahara menurup wajah Ichigo yang terlihat tertidur dengan tenang dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih. "Selamat tidur, Ichigo."

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Bagaimana dengan janjinya?

Ya.. dengan gadis bernama Rukia itu. Di ladang bunga.

Pasti Rukia menunggunya.

Aku.. harus memberitahunya!

-Rukia POV-

"Lama sekali, ya. Dasar Ichigo. Dia pasti datang telat karena ketiduran. Bodoh sekali.."

Aku menunggunya dengan hati berdebar-debar, aku terkadang tertawa membayangkan tampangnya yang datang dengan keadaan yang kacau. Rambut dan bajunya berantakan, nafasnya terpenggal-penggal, dan juga berkeringat. Tentu saja, pasti karena ia berlari menyadari bahwa ia telat datang.

Aku berharap aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya hari ini. Sesuai janji aku akan mengatakannya hari ini, dan Ichigo juga akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Seperti apa reaksinya saat dia tahu perasaanku ya?

Semoga saja permohonanku pada bintang jatuh saat itu terkabul. 'Aku ingin bersama Ichigo Selamanya. Sampai akhir nafasku.'

Tapi, kenapa.. aku merasa gelisah dan tidak enak?

Aku.. merasa cemas..

"Umm, tidak! Ichigo pasti baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berjanji padaku. Iya kan?"

Aku melihat ke arah Bunga tulip itu. Aneh, padahal cuaca tidak panas, dan aku yakin kalau sepulang sekolah aku menyiram bunga ini.

Tapi kenapa.. bunga ini layu?

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

Ada apa ini?

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti suara Ichigo, namun samar.

Dia berkata "Rukia, lama tidak berjumpa!"

'Srak'

"Ah? Ichigo?" aku mendengar suara orang berjalan diantara rerumputan. Pasti itu Ichigo! Syukurlah, kukira ada sesuatu terjadi dengannya!

Aku pun berlari mendekati asal suara itu. Namun yang kulihat bukanlah sosok Ichigo.

".. Yoruichi? Kenapa.. mana Ichigo?"

"Rukia, kuharap kau tenang, dan dengarkan aku. Ichigo---"

"Ah, dia pasti lupa hari ini ada janji denganku dan tidak bisa datang karena ketahuan ya? Aah dasar bodoh. Lalu Yoruichi kesini untuk menyampaikan pesannya? Begitu 'kan?"

Entah kenapa aku seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Yoruichi.

"Tidak, Rukia, dengarkan aku. Ichigo…"

"Iya! Begitu 'kan? Ichigo.. tidak bisa datang karena terlambat bukan? Dia pasti sekarang sedang membaca komik di atas kasurnya.. sambil tertawa.. iya bukan? Tidak.. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoruichi!"

"RUKIA! Dengarkan aku! Terimalah kenyataan. Ichigo sudah tidur dengan tenang sekarang. Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, dia tidak akan datang kesini berapa lama pun kau menunggunya. Tabah lah.."

"Tidak.. Ichigo.. ICHIGOOO!" Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, dan berlari meninggalkan Yoruichi. Aku berlari ke arah rumah sakit, sekencang-kencangnya.

Ichigo, kau tidak melupakan janjimu 'kan?

['Iya, aku berjanji. Aku pasti akan datang.']

Pembohong! Kenapa.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku!

['Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu juga di hari itu.']

Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?

['Tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu selamanya. Kau tidak sendirian.']

Lalu kenapa sekarang kau pergi?

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

Kenapa? Kenapa permohonanku tidak terkabulkan?

Aku sampai ke depan ruang UGD, dimana ada seseorang terbaring di kasur berwarna putih. Rambutnya berwarna Orange, dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh sapu tangan berwarna putih. Bohong..

Aku memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu walau para suster melarangku, dan mendekati sosok laki-laki yang terbaring itu. Aku perlahan membuka Sapu tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, dan yang kulihat adalah sosok yang aku kenal.

"Ichi… Go.."

Bohong..

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Aku berteriak, menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Kumohon, bukalah matamu Ichigo! Aku sudah berada di sampingmu. Ichigo!

Tidak. Dia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Sendiri. Ya.. aku memang selalu sendiri.

Para suster mengusirku keluar dari ruangan. Aku sudah memaksa masuk dan berteriak di dalam rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa lagi mendekati Ichigo. Kemana sekarang aku harus pergi?

Pikiranku kosong. Tanpa sadar aku kembali ke tempat dimana aku berjanji akan bertemu bersama Ichigo. Aku terduduk lemas di dekat bunga tulip yang kutanam bersama Ichigo. Aku menangis. Menangis, walau tak ada yang mau mendengarku dan menampung air mataku. Tak ada yang memelukku saat menangis. Tak akan ada lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak. Sekarang… Ichigo. Kenapa tuhan mengambil segalanya dariku? Apa Tuhan benar-benar ingin aku sendirian saja di dunia ini? Kenapa.. kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkan Ichigo membawaku juga?"

"Tolonglah, Tuhan.. biarkan aku pergi ke tempat mereka juga! Kumohon! Tuhan!"

Aku berteriak, aku kalap. Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan seseorang membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Dia membersihkan air mataku dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Ichi.. Go?"

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Ichigo ada di depanku. Ya, Ichigo! Dia masih hidup!

"Ichigo! Syukurlah! Kukira, kau benar-benar meninggal. Ternyata… Syukurlah.."

"Tidak, Rukia. Aku memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku bisa datang ke tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk menepati janjiku.."

"Tapi..! … Ternyata, itu semua.. bukan bohong, ya?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Dia memelukku.

"Rukia, aku menyukaimu. Menyayangimu, sepenuh hatiku. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Aku berjanji akan mengatakannya, aku ingin menepati janjiku."

"Aku.. aku juga menyukaimu, pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa kau harus pegi.."

"Ini sudah digariskan sejak awal, kita tidak bisa merubah apa yang sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan. Walau begitu, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Bayangan Ichigo mulai memudar. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya besar menyinari sekitar tubuhnya. Dia seperti tertelan oleh cahaya itu. Dengan gayanya yang seperti biasanya; yaitu memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana jeans nya, dia tersenyum.

"selamat tinggal, Rukia. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, demi bagianku juga. Seperti bunga tulip itu yang berusaha bertahan hidup walau sudah layu. Tapi lihat, sekarang bunga itu sudah segar kembali, bukan? Dia seperti membagi semangat hidupnya denganmu."

Aku melihat bunga tulip itu. Entah sejak kapan dia kembali berdiri tegak, dan kembali segar. Padahal tadi bunga itu layu. Dia seperti berusaha untuk menghiburku.

"Iya, aku.. akan hidup demi bagianmu juga. Selamat tinggal, Ichigo."

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia. Kata terakhirku.. mungkin saja, Sebenarnya permohonan kita berdua waktu itu terkabul loh. Sampai jumpa."

"Eh?"

Ichigo pun menghilang. Dia menghilang setelah cahaya yang menelannya mulai lenyap. Dia menghilang di tengah hamburan kelopak bunga Sakura yang sedang gugur.

"Ichigo..!"

Aku melihat ke atas langit sekali lagi. Dan aku melihat bintang jatuh. Apa kalau sekarang aku memohon padanya, permohonanku akan terkabulkan? 

"Kumohon, bintang jatuh! Kali ini saja, kabulkan permintaanku! Aku ingin bersamanya sekali lagi. Aku tahu itu mustahil, tetapi… kalau kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya, biarkan aku hidup bahagia. Demi bagiannya juga."

Tiba-tiba bintang jatuh itu bersinar, sangat menyilaukan. Aku menutup mataku, dan aku merasa waktu terasa terhenti. Aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku.

-xxxxxxx-

"Rukia!"

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang menghampiriku. Dia lari tergesa-gesa mendekatiku.

"Ah.. Orihime."

"Jahatnya! Kau meninggalkanku pergi ke sekolah duluan. Untung saja terkejar." Gadis itu berbicara sambil bernafas dengan cepatnya

"Maaf, habis kau lambat sih. Lagian, aku tadi pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Kau pasti tidak ingin ikut kesana 'kan?" Jawabku

"Ah.. kau pergi ke makam Lelaki itu dulu ya? Lelaki bernama.. Ichigo kurosaki itu?"

"Iya, begitulah. Sudahlah, ayo pergi, nanti kita terlambat."

Sudah setahun semenjak Ichigo pergi menginggalkanku, kini aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Keesokan harinya, setelah aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah Roh Ichigo pergi, aku --yang ternyata tertidur di ladang Bunga itu-- meminta agar Ichigo dikuburkan di ladang bunga bersama bunga tulip yang kami tanam. Semenjak saat itu aku selalu datang setiap pagi untuk mengurus makam Ichigo dan bunga tulip itu.

Namun satu hal mengganjal di pikiranku.

Apa yang dimaksud Ichigo dengan kata-katanya terakhirnya waktu itu?

['Mungkin saja, sebenarnya permohonan kita itu terkabul loh.']

"Ah.. lupakan"

"Eh? Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ti- tidak apa-apa. Haha." Aku serasa ingin menangis. Aku tidak ingin Orihime melihatku menangis, aku pun mempercepat langkah kaki ku. "Ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat."

"Ah, tunggu! Rukia!"

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, dan tanpa sadar aku mulai berlari. Namun karena tidak melihat jalan dengan baik, aku menabrak seseorang. Seorang lelaki jangkung yang wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena matahari tepat di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, kelopak bunga Sakura berhamburan seperti saat Ichigo menghilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tunggu.

Suara ini…?

Aku.. mengenal suara ini!

"Ichigo?" Aku tanpa sadar menarik kerah baju lelaki itu, ingin melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

Seorang lelaki, berambut kuning tua – nyaris ke orange. Wajahnya sangat mirip sekali dengan Ichigo, namun matanya berwarna Biru. Kulitnya pun putih, tidak coklat seperti Ichigo. Namun wajahnya, aura nya. Aku merasa dia adalah Ichigo!

"Ichigo? Kau Ichigo Kurosaki 'kan?" Tanyaku

"Ah… maaf, namaku memang Ichigo.. namun sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku Ichigo Shirosaki, bukan Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawab lelaki itu

"Haha, ternyata.. seberapa kalinya kau terlahir kembali, namamu tetap saja aneh ya." Aku tertawa

"Apa? Kau ini..! sudah salah mengira orang, lalu menertawakan namaku? Kurang ajar kau! Kau--- ah..?"

"Kenapa ucapanmu terhenti?" Tanyaku

"Aku.. rasanya pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Hey, kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Lelaki bernama Ichigo itu

"Ung! Di masa lalu, dulu sekali. Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku ingat!"

"Siapa.. namamu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Rukia.. Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal, Ichigo. Dan.."

" Selamat datang kembali." Bisikku dengan pelan

"Rukia, ya? Salam kenal, Rukia."

"Ung! Ahh, sudah bel! Ayo cepat masuk! Orihime! Ichigo! Dasar, kau membuatku terlambat!"

"Baiiik!" Teriak Orihime

"Hey, ini kan gara-gara kau! Jangan melempar kesalahan pada orang lain! Tunggu, Rukiaa!" Teriak Ichigo.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah kembali. Aku sudah tidak lagi sendirian.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Permohonan kami… memang benar terkabul.

Sekarang, kami akan bersama untuk selamanya. Iya bukan?

---The end---


End file.
